


Ils crièrent contre les cieux et furent ignorés

by Elenwe12



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Angst, Gen, bref tout les tags habituels avec le shinsengumi, j'y peux rien c'est hijikata qui est en vrac, je vous mets au défi de trouver autre chose que de l'angst là-dedans, mentions de violence meurtres sang etc, rien d'explicite mais dérangeant quand même, écrit à 1h du mat parce que le dernier chapitre m'a bien secouée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenwe12/pseuds/Elenwe12
Summary: Ils défièrent le firmament par le fracas de leur existence et parièrent contre leur destin. Cap ou pas cap de renverser le monde ?[Inspiré par PMK mais suffisamment général pour s'appliquer à n'importe quel fandom Shinsengumi ou plus simplement au personnage historique d'Hijikata.]





	Ils crièrent contre les cieux et furent ignorés

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que je me suis suffisamment étendue dans les tags mais voilà, ce très court texte a été écrit à une heure du matin alors que j'avais le cerveau à l'envers suite à ma lecture du chapitre 79. Je pense qu'il ne se vaut que par cette énergie brute émergeant d'un trop-plein d'émotions, je ne l'ai donc pas retouché malgré ses imperfections. 
> 
> Je vous conseille de le lire en écoutant cette musique de Denys Rybkin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPbtUgKHhnE (Flying flock of cranes)

Cap ou pas cap ? Jeux d’enfants innocents. Mille scénarios farfelus, mille situations improbables et l’on rit et l’on rit, cap, cap, cap ! Tout est possible ! On peut rêver de tout ! Cap ou pas cap de changer de vie, de défier les cieux. Défi qu’il se lance à lui-même dans un jeu solitaire. Cap, cap, cap ! Et l’on plante un bambou et l’on clame avec arrogance son destin et l’on boude toutes les conventions et obligations. Rien ne le retient ! Il ne se décourage pas. Cap ou pas cap ? Pourquoi demander ? La fuite est pour les lâches. Il ne fuit pas. D’ailleurs, personne ne peut fuir. Le code le veut ainsi. Cap, cap, cap ! Tous ont fait ce pari insensé alors maintenant, il faut le tenir ! La fuite est interdite ! Leur jeu est cruel, sanglant. Mais ils ont gagné ! Les cieux peuvent s’incliner, la meute de loups arrive pour les dévorer ! Cap ou pas cap ? De continuer, même s’il faut s’entre-dévorer ? Cap ! Insolent ! Rien ne les arrêtera, aucun défi n’est trop audacieux pour eux. Ou trop répugnant. Et l’on se bat, on se bat, on se tue. On continue, surtout. Ce sont les lâches qui reculent. Eux sont déjà trop loin, il n’y a plus rien derrière eux. Et devant, un gouffre. Cap ou pas cap de sauter ? Cap ou pas cap ? Cap ! Cap ! Cap ! Ce n’est pas bien grave après tout. Juste un saut. Il faut continuer. Ne pas se trahir. Surtout, ne pas se trahir ! Et l’on chute, et l’on chute, et l’on chute. Le sol n’arrivera-t-il donc jamais ? Il arrive et le choc est si violent qu’il sent son corps se briser. Ses jambes ne peuvent plus le porter, sa poitrine ne peut plus se soulever. Il sent ses os se morceler, ses côtes l’étouffer mais pourtant, mais pourtant… il sent son cœur, insupportable, continuer de se battre et de battre et de battre. Il n’entend plus que ça, le silence s’est fait autour de lui. Cap. Cap. Cap. À quoi bon continuer seul ? Cap ou pas cap de continuer ? Cap ! hurle son cœur en tambourinant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Cap ! hurle son cœur et son corps lui obéit malgré ses déchirures. Il n’est plus qu’un être fracassé qui court vers les confins du monde, là où les cieux pourront l’écraser. Cap ou pas cap de renverser le gouvernement ? Jeux d’adultes arrogants. Il ne veut plus jouer, aux autres de continuer. Il lui suffit de leur ouvrir le chemin. Et il se rue en avant, dans l’agonie d’une vie qu’il refuse de renier. Cap ou pas cap de vivre sans rêver ?  …

**Author's Note:**

> Un cookie à la personne qui trouvera la référence historique derrière chaque phrase o/


End file.
